Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai!
Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai! (真剣で私に恋しなさい!, lit. Do Love Me Seriously!), often abbreviated "Majikoi" (まじこい) is a Japanese adult visual novel developed by Minato Soft and released for the PC on August 28, 2009 (first press version) as a DVD and on October 30, 2009 (regular version) as two DVDs. A manga adaptation has been publishing in Comp Ace since May 2010, and an anime adaptation is set to premiere in October 2011. Sentai Filmworks licensed the anime series under the title Majikoi ~ Oh! Samurai Girls for streaming, and for home video release in 2012. Plot Kawakami City is famous for its strong dedication to its samurai ancestors. A healthy fighting spirit is always valued and it's even an important factor for success at school. Yamato, a second year student from Kawakami High School is always with his close friends (3 boys and 4 girls). They have all known each other since they were young and have done many things together. While they have many other friends, this group of seven is a close-knit, inseparable group. They even have a secret base where they meet. With the new semester, they welcome two girls into their group and shortly after things begin to change. Characters Majikoi Characters Yamato Naoe (直江 大和''Naoe Yamato'') Voiced by: Hiroshi Kamiya The protagonist of the game. He is the tactician of the group and often makes schemes regarding how to make money or beat others with trickery. His relationship with Momoyo is of a brother as a result of a promise he made when they were younger. While aware of Miyako's romantic feelings for him, he generally rejects her advances. Momoyo Kawakami (川神 百代''Kawakami Momoyo'') Voiced by: Kamiyo Misaki (visual novel), Yuu Asakawa (drama CD, anime) As the oldest member of the Kazama Family, Momoyo is seen as the older sister of the group. She also has a brother-sister type of relationship with Yamato. As such, she'll occasionally pick on him, while also go out of her way to look out for him. She is bisexually flirtatious (reminiscent of Shinra from Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de ) and will make a pass at girls since she can't find anyone up to her standards(though she enjoys sexually teasing Yamato). Momoyo is considered to be the strongest fighter in the world, second only to her grandfather. She is friends and rivals with Ageha Kuki from Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de. Kazuko Kawakami (川神 一子''Kawakami Kazuko'') Voiced by: Yukari Aoyama (visual novel), Akane Tomonaga (drama CD, anime) Second daughter of the Kawakami family, and Yamato's classmate. Kazuko is known for her cheerful demeanor and never-give-up attitude. Loves her 'big sister' Momoyo. She is always training and always looking for a good fight; she uses a spear with her unquestionable speed. Miyako Shiina (椎名 京''Shiina Miyako'') Voiced by: Erena Kaibara (visual novel), Hyosei (drama CD, anime) Another girl of Yamato's childhood friends. She is cute but shy, and in the same class of Yamato. A first rate archer who is seen to be unmatched her accuracy is always seen to be 100%. She has feelings for Yamato since they were kids. Yukie Mayuzumi (黛 由紀江''Mayuzumi Yukie'') Voiced by: Shino Kujo (visual novel), Yuko Goto (drama CD, anime) Yukie is a first-year transfer student that has tasked herself with making one-hundred friends. Her extreme shyness and strange reactions around people have done more harm than good in her goal. She is an extremely strong swordswoman. Christiane Friedrich (クリスティアーネ・フリードリヒ''Kurisutiāne Furīdorihi'') Voiced by: Rina Misaki (visual novel), Shizuka Ito (drama CD, anime) Christiane is a transfer student from Germany that knows little about Japan outside of what she had seen in jidaigeki dramas. She tends not read the atmosphere when problems arise but follows Yamato's orders to exactly what he says. She wields a unique fencing blade which she uses with great speed. She acts flustered around Yamato as these two tend to end up in unusual situations. Gakuto Shimazu (島津 岳人''Shimazu Gakuto'') Voiced by: Bob Matsunuma (visual novel), Takeshi Kusao (drama CD, anime) Shoichi Kazama (風間 翔一''Kazama Shōichi'') Voiced by: Bakuhatsu Fuji (visual novel), Katsuyuki Konishi (drama CD, anime) The leader of the Kazama Family and Yamato's best friend. Shoichi is a boy that, unlike his peers, is more interested in adventure and having fun than chasing girls around. His tendency to take the helm in times of trouble has earned him the respect of his friends, as well as the nickname of "Capt". Respects Yamato and is always impressed by his strategies that he comes up with. Takuya Morooka (師岡 卓也''Morooka Takuya'') Voiced by: Senbei Makari (visual novel), Kenichi Suzumura (drama CD, anime) The Kazama Family's resident geek. Cookie (クッキー''Kukkī'')　 Voiced by: Megumi Ogata (Form I) and Jun Fukuyama (Form II) Development Scenario planning is a predecessor of its Minato suddenly " Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de , "like Takahiro . Takahiro was released in 2006, Sengoku Rance, one of the heroines of Uesugi Kenshin said with a heart and look at the popularity of samurai's daughter, that vision has been stuck in the spring of 2007. One theme the sanctuary. The original character and design wagi which is in charge. wagi suddenly joined to its harbor in the winter of 2007, which began in earnest this time the development of this work. The game engine is a Giga of what has been introduced, " この青空に約束を―(the promise of this blue sky -) "the same as those used in the like. On 21 June 2008, official website was launched. In addition, Takahiro and take more than one year after release from the announcement until he said I did not. As suddenly opening its first port is in animation and use, production was carried out in autumn of 2007. The animation production Tsuyokiss Cool × Sweet was responsible for the Studio Hibari, also served as a director and storyboard work direction and Shinichiro Kimura, which is in charge. Will serve as a character designer and animation director at post-anime Mayumi Watanabe . Starring actors are gorgeous and even claims the official website, actor starred in first movie was about 50. The game is in full voice and except for the hero character. In addition, the actor starring in S are scheduled to come Seriously more than 100 people. Products released on 28 August 2009. As its Minato suddenly becomes greater than the number of reservations in the previous work M, which topped the rankings in August, sales of adult games. The sequel, "Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai! S" is at the beginning of the year 2010, the fan disk had been told as a title has been changed to positioned as a sequel to long development period and the volume of content acquisition, 2011 was officially opened in January. The animation is also to be used in battle scenes in Majikoi! S. On October 08, 2011 PS3 port is to "Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai!! R" was published. The R is the "Repeat" or "Return" which is place the meaning of. Responsible for developing applications over discarded and considered so far, according to the PlayStation 2 at work porting has been displaying a CG 256 colors enough memory on the hard, in this work is that the PS3 platform color display in it became possible. Although the resolution is greater than the version of PC, since the development of materials and Takahiro PC version was made in high resolution says that. Media Visual Novel The game follows Naoe Yamato and his childhood friends in the Kazama Family and 3 other heroines. The player has the choice to go through the 5 main heroine routes, 3 sub-heroine routes, 4 friendship routes and finally a sort of harem end route. The friendship routes will unlock after one playthough. The sub-heroine routes will unlock after each playthough after that. Manga A manga adaptation has been publishing in Comp Ace since May 2010. The manga is base on the visual novel. Anime An anime adaptation was announced on January 18, 2011. The series will be produced at the studio LARC, directed by Keitaro Motonaga and scripts done by Katsuhiko Takayama. The anime will premeire on AT-X on October 1, 2011. Sentai Filmworks licensed the anime series in North America under the title Majikoi ~ Oh! Samurai Girls for streaming. The series will be simulcasted through the Anime Network and Crunchyroll, then to be released on home video in 2012. The plot is set after the climax of the Momoka route in an alternate setting where Momoka rejects Yamato.